


Des Königs Begehr

by Daelis



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gilgamesh finally understands what it means to want something, Master/Servant, Wishes
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: Was ist es nur, das dieser Mongrel sich ihm widersetzte und damit durchkam? Verstand sie denn nicht? Sie war sein.





	1. Mongrel

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene drehte der König der Helden sein Weinglas in den Fingern, beobachtete, wie sich das Licht der fahlen Deckenlampe in der rubinroten Flüssigkeit brach, während er seinen Gedanken nachhing. Allein die zwei leeren Flaschen Wein neben dem Sofa, auf dem er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, zeugten davon, dass er sich nicht gerade erst vor einigen Augenblicken hier niedergelassen hatte, sondern schon geraume Zeit dalag. Noch einmal ließ er das Geschehen Revue passieren.  
“Weißt du was? Mir reichts! Dann mach meinetwegen, was du willst”, hatte sie ihn schließlich angeschrien, Tränen in den Augen, die vor Zorn funkelten. Er hatte noch gelacht, hatte sie weiter gereizt, wie er es so gerne tat, doch dieses Mal schien er damit eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten zu haben, denn anstatt mit spitzfindigen Bemerkungen zurück zu sticheln, wie sie es so oft tat, hatte sie geschweigen. Sie hatte kein einziges Wort mehr gesagt und ihn nur einen Moment lang angestarrt, in dem er bereits geahnt hatte, dass dieses Mal etwas anders war. Doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte - ohnehin hätte Gilgamesh nicht gewusst was, ein König entschuldigte sich schließlich nicht - hatte sein Master auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und war gegangen.  
Missmutig stellte Gilgamesh das Glas ab. Der Wein war gut, doch ihm war die Lust darauf vergangen. Zu seinem Ärger über die Situation gesellte sich nun Wut. Sie war mit ihren Worten zu weit gegangen. Enkidus Tod war ein Thema, das ihn zwar noch immer beschäftigte, doch dass sie es ansprach, hatte ihn überrascht und nicht unbedingt auf angenehme Weise. Er konnte noch immer das Mitleid in ihrer Stimme hören, in ihren Augen sehen, als sie leise Enkidus Namen gesagt hatte.   
“Dieser Name ist zu erhaben, als dass ein Mongrel wie du ihn auch nur aussprechen dürfte”, hatte er sie kühl wissen lassen. “Sprich nie wieder davon.” Ein Befehl, keine Bitte und kein Hinweis. Daran hatten weder seine Haltung noch seine Stimme den kleinsten Zweifel gelassen. Warum war danach alles eskaliert? Gilgamesh runzelte die Stirn. Weil sie hatte protestieren müssen. Er solle über all das sprechen, weil es ihn doch belaste, hatte sie sich herausgenommen, ihn zu belehren. Etwas, das er nicht hatte hinnehmen können und so war zum zweiten Mal das Wort Mongrel gefallen, als er sie zurechtwies. 

Immer lauter war ihre Stimme geworden, immer hektischer ihre Sprechweise, je länger der Streit andauerte. Gilgamesh hingegen war die Ruhe selbst geblieben, hatte herablassend zu der Magierin gesehen, die mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen und vor Zorn zitternd vor ihm gestanden hatte. “Auch du hast deine Grenzen, Gil. Ich weiß, dass Enkidu dir viel bedeutet hat”, hatte sie angesetzt, da hatte er das erste Weinglas nach ihr geworfen. Er hatte noch vor Augen, wie sie überrascht blinzelte und ihn dann fassungslos anstarrte, dann aber doch keinen Kommentar dazu wagte. Stattdessen hatte sie ihn nur angesehen, herausfordernd und er hatte diese Herausforderung angenommen. “Wag es nicht noch einmal, diesen Namen auszusprechen”, hatte er sie mit eisiger Stimme aufgefordert. “Bisher habe ich mich dir gegenüber wohlwollend gezeigt. Verspiele das nicht, Mongrel.”  
“Mongrel mich nicht!”, hatte sie ihn angefaucht, ehe sie in der ihr eigenen, bissigen Art und Weise hinzugefügt hatte: “Und komm von deinem hohen Ross runter.” “Ich bin dein König!”, wer er aufgefahren. “Ich hab dich jedenfalls nicht gewählt!”, hatte sie geantwortet. “Du bist nicht mein König. Verdammt, ich dachte, wir wären Freunde geworden!” Vor Aufregung hatte sich ihre Stimme beinahe überschlagen, doch auch dafür hatte er nur Hohn übrig gehabt. “Freunde? Nur einer war und wird jemals mein Freund sein. Ein Mongrel wie du”, hatte er die herablassende Bezeichnung extra betont, “kann sich weder mit mir noch mit ihm auf eine Stufe stellen.” Im ersten Moment hatte er noch sehen können, dass seine Worte sie verletzten, ehe sie diesen Schmerz hinter einer Wut verbarg. “Ich bin dein Master”, hatte sie schließlich gepresst hervor gebracht und wieder hatte er nur auf sie herab geblickt. “Der einzige Grund, aus dem ich hier bleibe, ist dein Unterhaltungswert, kleine Magierin. Wage es, mich zu verärgern und es wird ein Leichtes sein, dich zu ersetzen.” War das Hass, der da in ihren Augen aufloderte? Nein, nur Fassade. Seine Worte hatten sie getroffen und das wusste Gilgamesh sehr genau. Sie zu manipulieren, genau das zu sagen, von dem er wusste, dass es sie ihrer Ruhe beraubte, war so einfach. “Du bist nur eine schwache Anfängerin. Ohne mich bist du nichts.” Als sie antwortete, hatte ihre Stimme wieder ruhig geklungen, nur Momente, ehe sie durch die Tür verschwand. “Wenn das so ist… Sieh zu, wie du klar kommst.” 

Wie konnte sie es wagen, so mit ihrem König zu sprechen? Wie konnte sie es wagen, so mit ihm zu sprechen? Zugegeben, diese Fragen hatte er sich so manches Mal gestellt, denn schon vom ersten Moment an herausgefordert. Nie hatte sie sich einfach seinen Wünschen gefügt, hatte immer selbst eine spöttische Bemerkung auf den Lippen gehabt und sich nie einschüchtern lassen. Das allein hatte sie unterhaltsam gemacht, sodass er sie mit seiner Anwesenheit und Zeit beehrte. Stundenlang hatten sie geredet, diskutiert, Überlegungen ausgetauscht und waren dabei doch oft nicht einer Meinung gewesen. Dennoch hatte der König diese Gespräche durchaus genossen.  
Sein Master war ein Widerspruch in sich. Als sie erklärt hatte, dass sie ihn auch beschützen wollte, weil sie doch nun ein Team wären, hatte er nur lachen können. Absurderes hatte er wahrlich noch nie zuvor von einem Master zu hören bekommen. Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, einen so unerfahrenen und schwachen Master besser schnell loszuwerden, doch sie hatte sein Interesse wecken können. Wann hatte er sie zum ersten Mal mit ihrem Namen angesprochen, anstatt sie Mongrel zu nennen? War das eine bewusste Entscheidung gewesen? Im Nachhinein konnte Gilgamesh es nicht einmal sagen. Dass er sie nicht Master nannte, war für ihn sowieso von Anfang an klar gewesen. Niemals würde er sich erniedrigen und jemanden, ganz gleich wen, seinen Herren nennen. Die Vorstellung allein war pure Blasphemie. Sie mochte ihn in diesem Gralskrieg beschworen haben, was durchaus ein Leistung in sich war, besonders für eine Anfängerin in Sachen Magie, doch letzten Endes war auch ein Magus nichts weiter als ein Mongrel zu seinen Füßen. Selbst jener, der ihn in diese Welt gerufen hatte.  
Warum dann war er so wütend? Es wäre so einfach, einen der anderen Master dazu zu bringen, ihr kleines, schwaches Leben zu beenden. Es wäre auch für ihn ein Kinderspiel. Ein kleiner Wink und eine Waffe aus seinem Arsenal hätte sie durchbohrt, ehe sie auch nur daran denken konnte, ihn mit einem Befehlszauber daran zu hindern. Ein kleiner Moment der Unachtsamkeit nur und ein anderer Master oder ihre Servants bemerkten sie, was gleichbedeutend mit einem Todesurteil war. Sein Master mochte klug sein, einen flinken Geist haben und taktisch nicht unbegabt, doch sie war zugleich auch unsagbar schwach. Weder beherrschte sie auch nur grundlegende Magie, noch vermochte sie mit einer Klinge zu kämpfen oder eine dieser modernen Schusswaffen zu verwenden.

Gilgamesh griff nun doch wieder nach dem Weinglas, um einen Schluck daraus zu nehmen, wenngleich dies seinen Ärger nicht zu dämpfen vermochte. Dann wanderte sein Blick gen Decke, hin zu der Lampe, in der eine Birne bereits durchgebrannt war und nicht länger leuchtete. So schwach, wie sein Master war, war er ihre einzige Chance auf den Sieg in diesem Krieg. Ohne ihn, war dieser Mongrel nichts! Wehrlos, schutzlos, nutzlos!  
Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie sich sein Griff um das Glas verfestigte und erstarrte kurz, als es nunmehr mit einem hellen Geräusch in seiner Faust zersprang. Der Wein hinterließ blutig rote Flecken auf seinem weißen Shirt, während die gläsernen Splitter sich darüber verteilten. Ein Stück des Glases verblieb jedoch in seiner Hand. Mit der Fingerkuppe fuhr der König die scharfe Kante der Scherbe entlang. Mehr als ein Stück Glas wie dieses bräuchte es nicht. Gezielt geführt und der Mongrel wäre im Nu verblutet, läge reglos zu seinen Füßen. Oder denen eines Feindes.  
Das Bild entfaltete sich vor seinem inneren Auge. Ihr lebloser Körper auf dem kalten Boden irgendeiner schmuddeligen Gasse. Kein Anblick, der in irgendeiner Form besonders wäre. Langweilig, unwichtig. Sie war nicht einmal im Leben besonders hübsch. Niemand würde sich einen Tag später schon noch an die Tote erinnern. Nur eine weitere Schlagzeile in den Zeitungen der Moderne, ein weiterer Name auf einer unendlich langen Liste ungeklärter Morde. Es spielte schlicht überhaupt keine Rolle. Auch für ihn nicht. Master oder nicht, sie war nur ein Mongrel und der Krieg hatte bereits zwei mächtige Magier ihrer Servants beraubt, die sich ihm willentlich zu Füßen werfen würden, damit er ihnen den Sieg schenkte.  
Wie von selbst erhob sich sein Körper. Als ließe er zu, dass ihm jemand ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis seinen Master stahl. Ähnlich wie beim Gral, war das eine Frage des Prinzips. Er konnte nicht erlauben, dass ein dahergelaufener Dieb ungescholten Hand an sein Eigentum legte und die Magierin, deren Ruf er gefolgt war, gehörte zweifelsohne dazu. Ob dieses Gedankens schloss er die Augen, das klebrige Gefühl des Weins ignorierend, welches dieser auf seiner Haut hinterließ, weil er durch den hellen Stoff gesickert war und nun über die Brust des Königs hinab rann.


	2. Master

Es war nicht schwer, zu erraten, wohin sein Master gegangen war. Zu ihrem Verbündeten, Riders Master. Warum dieser erfahrene Magus überhaupt gewillt war, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten, war kein Geheimnis. Gilgamesh. Der König hatte die Gier im Blick des Magiers gesehen, als sein Blick auf ihn gefallen war. Obwohl sein Mongrel ihn nicht vorgestellt hatte, war dem Master Riders klar gewesen, dass er einem König gegenüberstand. Natürlich vertraute Gilgamesh ihm nicht. In den Augen des Mannes hatte er den Verrat bereits sehen können, der nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Der Wunsch, den jeder Master an den Gral hatte, zerstörte ohnehin jedes Bündnis. Warum sein Master überhaupt eines eingegangen war, fand er unverständlich.  
Gerade, als er die Tür aufstieß, die in die Dachgeschosswohnung des Magus führte, überlief es ihn eisig. Etwas war passiert. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Der Manafluss, der ihn eben noch in dieser Welt gehalten hatte, hatte einen Wandel vollzogen. Archer zögerte nicht einen einzigen Moment lang und trat raschen Schrittes in die Wohnung. Niemand brauchte ihm zu sagen, was diese Veränderung bedeutete. Er verstand. Jemand anderes war sein Master geworden. Es verlangte ihn nach Antworten! Wenn dieser Abschaum es gewagt hatte, seinen Master anzurühren, würde er…  
Gilgamesh erstarrte. Die beiden Magier standen voreinander. Riders Master überragte seinen um gut einen Kopf, besonders jetzt, wo sie mit hängenden Schultern vor ihm stand. Ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, doch Riders Master sah auf, als er eintrat, ein strahlendes Lächeln auflegend. “Mein König”, begrüßte ihn der Magier, dessen Namen Gilgamesh sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte zu merken. “Ich heiße Euch herzlich willkommen in unserem Team und versichere Euch meiner Loyalität und Gefolgschaft.”

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Gilgamesh dafür nur ein abfälligen Schnauben übrig gehabt, doch die Tatsache, dass er die roten Male der Befehlszauber auf der Hand des Magus sehen konnte, hielt ihn davon ab. Anstatt der zwei Zauber, die er bei ihrer letzten Begegnung sein eigen genannt hatte, prangten nun unverkennbar fünf auf dem Handrücken des Magus. “Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir gemei-” “Still, Mongrel”, unterbrach der König der Helden seine neuen Master ungehalten. Er war es nicht, von dem er Antworten wollte. Er war es nicht, dessen Stimme er zu hören wünschte. “Ich habe mein Einverständnis zu dieser Übertragung nicht gegeben”, statierte er einen Fakt mit einer Ruhe, als wäre es selbstverständlich, dass allein er entscheide, wem die Befehlszauber über ihn zustanden. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Rider sehen, eine Frau mit dunklem Haar, die er von Anfang an unsympathisch gefunden hatte. Sie interessierte ihn nicht. Ebensowenig wie die Befehlszauber auf der Hand ihres Herrn. Den Pakt hatte Gilgamesh mit ihr geschlossen, der Frau, die seinen Blick jetzt mied. Mit ihr und niemandem sonst.  
“Nun, mein König, Ihr werdet sehen, dass i-”, versuchte es Riders Master erneut, während sich die Frau vor ihm nicht regte. “Ich sagte, du sollst schweigen.” Gilgamesh wollte, dass sie sich umdrehte. Dass sie ihn ansah und ihm sagte, dass das hier ein Fehler gewesen war und dass sie an seiner Seite, an der Seite ihres Königs, weilen wollte, um am Ende dieser Farce eines Krieges ihren Wunsch an den Gral zu richten. Er wollte, dass sie ihn ansah und erkannte, dass sie ihn brauchte. Er wollte, dass sie noch einmal nach einem langen Tag einfach auf dem Sofa neben ihm einschlief, bis ihr Kopf auf seine Schulter sank, während er still seinen Wein ebenso genoss wie die Wärme ihres Atems, der seine Haut streifte. Noch einmal sollte sie ihm stolz ihre Muffins präsentieren, die sie extra für ihn gebacken hatte, weil sie fand, dass man einfach nicht leben konnte, ohne Muffins probiert zu haben. Noch einmal sollten ihre Wangen diesen entzückenden Rotschimmer zeigen, wenn er sie, indem er nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus dem Bad trat, teilhaben ließ an seiner Herrlichkeit. Er wollte ihre Hände in seinem Haar, wie schon einmal, als sie ihn gedankenverloren einfach gekrault hatte. Eine Geste, die er mit einem Lachen quittiert hatte und ihr so peinlich gewesen war. Er wollte… sie.

Es mochten nur Sekunden sein, die vergingen, bis sie sich schließlich mit einem hörbaren Seufzer zu ihm umdrehte, doch sie fühlten sich an wie kleine Ewigkeiten. Ihre Augen waren rot, zeugten von vergossenen Tränen. Zweifellos waren sie bildschön gewesen, ging es Gilgamesh durch den Kopf. Diese Tränen, die sie um seinetwillen vergoss. Das Hochgefühl währte nur kurz. Nein, nicht die Tränen, die sie um seinetwillen vergoss, sondern seinetwegen. Er presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich. “Sprich”, forderte er sie auf, als sie stumm blieb, ihn nur ansah mit einem Blick, der ihm missfiel. Geschlagen, müde, weit weg. Dabei bräuchte er nur den Arm ausstrecken, um sie zu berühren, nur einen Schritt tun, dann wäre er an ihrer Seite. Sein Stolz jedoch verlangte, dass sie diesen Schritt tat und zu ihm kam.  
“Ich habe nichts zu sagen. Du hast nun einen neuen Master.” Sie klang ebenso müde, wie sie aussah, ehe doch noch ein Funken in ihren Augen aufglühte, als sie beißend hinzufügte: “Einen, der deiner würdig ist.” Dem König der Helden stand ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er alles andere als zufrieden war. Erbost funkelte er die Magierin an. Sie hatte diese Wahl getroffen, einfach so. Wie hatte sie es wagen können? Er war ihr König und ihn wegzugeben, wie ein altes Möbelstück war eine Unverschämtheit, für die er sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen würde! War sie wirklich so naiv und glaubte, ihm einfach den Rücken kehren zu können? Sie war sein, gehörte ihm mit Leib und Seele! Obendrein war er allein derjenige, der zu entscheiden hatte, wer seiner würdig war und wer nicht. Dieser Abschaum von einem Magier, dem sie offenbar willentlich ihre Befehlszauber überlassen hatte, war jedenfalls nicht annähernd akzeptabel.  
Er sagte nichts, ließ seinen Blick für sich sprechen, damit sie weitersprach, damit sie ihren Irrtum erkannte. Stattdessen jedoch löste sich ihre Starre nur, um an ihm vorbeizugehen, seinen Blick meidend. Keine Entschuldigung, kein Flehen, kein Lebewohl. In der Stille lag eine Endgültigkeit, die Gilgamesh nicht hatte kommen sehen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich klar, dass sie gehen würde. Sie würde aus seinem Leben schreiten, wenn er sie nicht zwang, zu bleiben. Sie ginge, verließe womöglich die Stadt, das Land und er könnte ihr nicht folgen. Er sähe sie nie wieder. Sie entkäme ihm.

Gerade, als Gilgamesh den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, brach der Magier in ein leises, finsteres Lachen aus. Missmutig wandte sich der König der Helden dem Mann zu, den er nicht einmal der Form halber als seinen Master anerkennen würde. “Wie ärgerlich, dass der Gral ehemalige Master so gerne zurück in den Kampf ruft”, meinte er gespielt bedauernd. “Ein guter Moment für eine Machtdemonstration, nicht wahr?” Sie hielt inne, sah sich jedoch nicht um. Gilgamesh ebenfalls nicht. Sein Blick mochte ihr zwar nicht folgen, doch seine Gedanken taten es. Auch dann noch, als sich der Magier in aufforderndem Tonfall an ihn wandte. “Mein König?” Der golden gewandete König regte sich nicht. “Archer”, erklang es knurrend von dem Magier. “Los!” Jetzt war es an Gilgamesh zu lachen. Höhnisch blickte er zu dem Magier, der ihn wütend anfunkelte. “Ist das deine Art mit deinem König zu sprechen, Mongrel?” In den Worten der Servants lag neben Herablassung auch unverhohlen die Drohung, seine Waffen im nächsten Moment gegen den Magus zu richten.  
“Archer, ich befehle dir bei meinem Befehlszauber”, durchschnitt des Magiers Stimme die Luft. Jeder Hohn wich aus dem Blick des Königs. Nein! Er wollte die Worte nicht hören, wollte nicht, dass sie ausgesprochen wurden. Er hatte es nicht erlaubt! Es durfte nicht sein! “Töte diese Frau!” Eiseskälte erfasste den König der Helden wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. “Du…”, knurrte er in Richtung des Magiers, der ihm triumphierend anstarrte, den Blick erfüllt von eben jener Gier, die Gilgamesh dereinst schon erahnt hatte. “Du wagst es, Mongrel?!”, endeten seine Worte in einem wutentbrannten Schrei. Dennoch konnte er seinem Willen zum Trotz spüren, wie sich seine Hand hob. Zitternd und doch unaufhörlich, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte. Golden schimmernd öffneten sich die Portale Babylons, gaben die Spitzen von Klingen preis. Erst jetzt wandte sich sein Master um. Er konnte die Angst in ihrem Blick sehen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.  
Dann erlosch das Licht in ihren Augen. Wie eine rote Blüte entfaltete sich ein rotes Muster auf ihrer Brust, färbte die helle Bluse in schönstes Scharlach. Kein letzter Aufschrei, nicht einmal sein Name, der als Flüstern von ihren Lippen perlte. Nur das dumpfe Geräusch ihres Körpers, der zu Boden fiel wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden jemand gekappt hatte, während aus ihrer Brust der Schaft eines Spießes ragte, der sich tief in das Fleisch der Magierin gegraben hatte. Die Tore Babylons schlossen sich und der goldene Schimmer versiegte.

Gilgamesh hörte nicht, wie der Magier hinter ihm Rider etwas zurief. Er hörte auch nicht die Antwort des anderen Servants. Sein Blick ruhte allein auf dem toten Körper, der ihm wie eine finstere Parodie des Menschen schien, der eben noch an dieser Stelle gestanden hatte. Fort waren ihr Lächeln, die kleinen Sticheleien und die zärtlichen Gesten, mit denen sie ihn wie beiläufig bedachte und die er als so selbstverständlich angenommen hatte, dass ihr Verlust ihm jetzt als grauenhafter Frevel erschien. Niemand hatte das Recht, ihm sein Eigentum zu rauben. Sie hatte nicht das Recht, zu sterben. Er hatte… es nicht erlaubt.  
Steifbeinig war er an den toten Körper herangetreten, war schließlich auf die Knie gesunken und hatte mit einer Hand das leere Gesicht in seine Richtung gedreht. Nur kurz sah er sie an, dann ließ er die noch warme Haut los und erhob sich.  
Als Rider herantrat, um den Körper aufzuheben, schenkte Gilgamesh dem keine Aufmerksamkeit. Es spielte keine Rolle. Was da lag, war nichts weiter als ein Haufen Fleisch und Knochen. Sein Master war tot, nichts war von ihr geblieben als die Erinnerungen, die er an sie hatte. Von vornherein hatten ihre Chancen schlecht gestanden, diesen Krieg zu überleben. Er hatte das gewusst, war der einzige Hoffnungsschimmer gewesen, den sie hatte, um all dies zu überstehen. Sie selbst hatte es ihm so gesagt. Seine reglose Miene gab es nicht preis, doch ihm schnürte sich die Kehle zu, während ihre Stimme in seinem Innersten widerhallte. “Angst? Nein, wieso denn? Du bist doch an meiner Seite.” Und sie würde es wieder sein. Zum ersten Mal hatte der König der Helden selbst einen Wunsch an den Heiligen Gral und niemand würde sich ihm auf seinem Weg dorthin in den Weg stellen, gleich ob Servant oder Master. Er hob den Blick zu dem Magus. “Nun, Magier, teile mir deine Pläne mit.”


End file.
